He's my Terror and He's my Love
by fantasiesaremybeliefs
Summary: This is a lemon! This story is about our lovely and hot psycho killer, it follows no story line from the movie these are all my thoughts and ideas. Lemons will come a little later.


"_Dad do we really have to move?" I asked sadly as I packed all my bedroom stuff away._

_He peaked his head into my room door, and smiled at me. He walked in and sat on the floor with me, hugging me tightly._

"_Look I know you don't wanna move but I've been offered a job as sheriff."_

_I looked up at him sadly 'But why did it have to be in Haddonfield, Illinois'_

_Don't get me wrong I like that were moving from the big city but I don't think that people out there are to opened minded and nice._

"_Come on it'll be a change of scenery and you'll have somewhere to explore."_

_My dad always knew how to change my mind in things. I smiled and nodded, continuing to pack then it hit me that I never told my friends so I pack the last of my items and take them downstairs. My dad was waiting in the car that had most of our stuff I pushed the box in the back seat and ran upstairs to grab my messenger bag. I ran through the house doing a last sweep making sure we got everything, then I ran out the front door and jumped into the car._

"_You ready to go?"_

_All I could do was nod and look out the window as we headed to the airport. We got there in no time due to the fact that there was no traffic. I got out the car grabbing my carry on luggage, while my dad grabbed his carry on luggage and proceeded into the overly crowded airport of LAX._

"_Hey dad what flight are we taking?" I asked looking around at the hoards of people, who moved around rather franticly. _

"_Where looking for flight 1389, do you see it?" I turn around and through the hoard of people I see our flight._

"_It's over there daddy." I announce and begin to head that way with my dad following behind me. We soon approach and the flight attendent who took our tickets an showed us to our seat. I sat by the window looking back on my old life, I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked back._

"_You should take your medication sweetheart." I nod to my father and reach into my messenger bag and pulled out my anxiety pills and took two. My phycologist prescribe these to me when my mother died there suppose to keep me calm so I don't hurt anyone. When my mother died I was the only one there but I was unconscious and I remembered everything that happened._

_My phycologist says I have a rare disease that only one other has the guys name was Michael Myers if memory serves right. He and I are the only ones with this rare disease called thorn. I began to grow tired and fell asleep leaning against the window._

_In my dream there was a tall figure of a man wearing a mechanics suit and boots with a very creepy white mask on that held no facial expression. As I looked around I noticed I was in an old abandoned house and he was advancing on to me with a kitchen knife, I hit the wall and looked him dead in eyes as he now stood in front of me and he… then I was shaken awake by the flight attendent._

"_We just landed you should get up now thank you."_

"_Thank You." I got up and grabbed my messenger bag and made my way off the plain and to the luggage claim center, to grab my suitcase there I see my dad waiting for me with our things. _

"_So dad when will I meet my new phycologist?"_

"_Once we get there I'm going to drop you off like they asked me to and leave you there for a while."_

"_Oh okay do you know his name?" I ask a little irritated that he was going to leave me with some damn old creep. _

"_His name is Samuel he works at the Smith Grove Sanitarium, they say he has a patient there who suffers from the same thing you do."_

"_I don't suffer from anything because I don't have anything to suffer from so don't talk to me like I have some kind of disease." I say a little heatedly, and glare at my father from the corner of my eye._

"_Sweetheart I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you but you have to except the fact that your ill and need help." _

_He tried to plea to me but he only pissed me off so I got up and walked away from him and to the bathroom. He called after me but I ignored him and walked into the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror I looked horrible tears rolling down my face and my hair in a mess, my father was practicly calling me crazy and insane so I need to release some anger before I hurt someone. So I punched the mirror and watched it shatter to pieces, my fist didn't hurt but it felt good._

_I leaned down and washing and drying my face, I ran my fingers through my hair to make myself look halfway decent. I took a deep breath and opened the door heading back to the luggage claim. My father looked at me with relief, but my look said don't talk to me._

"_Sweetheart I'm sorry I didn't mean to up set you, I was just telling you that I want you to get better." He said._

"_Father please don't speak to me for a while." I said in an emotionless voice, I grabbed my bags and walked to the car waiting for him. He soon opened the trunk and put my stuff in the trunk to. I carried my messenger bag and duffle bag that kept the items I would be taking with me to this phycologist the drive was quite. I began to look around and check out my surroundings as I looked ahead of us I saw it coming into view the Smith Groove Sanitarium, it looked like a jail._

_I glared at my new prison, the guard stopped us as we approached the gate._

"_What business do you have here?" He asked._

"_I'm here to drop off my daughter she has an appointment to see Doctor Samuel L. Loomis." My father answered politely._

"_Name please?" He asked grabbing a clipboard that had names on it."_

"_Malice Greyledrover." The guard saw my name and opened the gate. And told us were to park the car and enter. I got out the car and slinged my messenger bag over my shoulder and grabbed my duffle bag out the backseat. I headed through the front door and to the receptionist and told her my name she gave me a pass and sent me up to the fourth floor. The doors opened and I turned to the left heading into a confrence room, in the middle of the room there was a two males sitting at a table. I walked over to them and doctor Loomis looked up at me._

"_Welcome I'm Doctor Loomis and this is one of my patients Michael Myers." I looked over at the masked man as he stared at me, I turned my head to the side and he did the same._

"_Please call me Malice ." I said still looking at Michael, I began to walk towards Michael until I was in front of him. I reach up to put my hand on the side of his face and he just sat there as I rubbed his cheek with my hand. He looked up at me with a look of sadness and hatred, I slide my hand down the side off the paper machae mask._

_He got up and it seemed like he was going to do something but he just stood there looking down at me. The gaurds came in to take him to his cell but he didn't want to go, as soon as he was out of site I turned to Loomis._

"_Where are they taking him?" I ask curiously._

"_To his room, what was that you just did?"_

"_I didn't do anything I just touched his face." _

_Dr. Loomis looked at me as if he was trying to figure me out. I simply looked at him with a blank stare, as a grin crept onto my face._

"_What are you trying to do Loomis?" I asked slightly amused._

"_Trying to figure you out… you don't seem like any of my other patient your not…." He didn't get to finish his sentence. _

"_Not what crazy, insane, psychotic? Just tell me when to stop." I leaned forward in my seat towards Loomis and laughed._

"_If your not crazy then what are you?"_

"_I'm the most sane, insane person you'll meet." I smirked and leaned back in my chair. "I mean it's not like I killed anyone that they know of..."_

"_So you've killed before?" Loomis questioned._

"_I never said I did… you bore me I'm going to my room." I got up and walked towards the only exit._

"_But our session isn't over, it hasn't even started!" Loomis screamed in attempts to stop._

"_It is for me see you tomorrow" I waved to him as I walked to the elevator, I pressed the button and entered the elevator I hear Loomis coming after me but the elevator closes before he can say anything. _


End file.
